


Act 4 - Natsuki

by Justsomerandmguy



Series: Act 4 [3]
Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 04:06:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15699816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justsomerandmguy/pseuds/Justsomerandmguy





	Act 4 - Natsuki

_ No daddy. I’ll be a good girl… _

 

_ Please, stop yelling. No more. Please. _

 

_ I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m--- _

 

“Wake up Natsuki.”

 

I watch as Natsuki’s eyes finally opened, a panicked fear causing them to dart around the room and finally end on me.

 

Anon: “Another nightmare?”

 

Natsuki nods and rests her head on my arm. She had fallen asleep while we were reading one of her mangas. Even though we’re...wherever this is, she still insists we sit under the same window and read together like we did when she first met me. I lean down and kiss the top of her head in an attempt to reassure her. Even though I can be here for her like I want to, I can’t protect her from the scars brought on by her life prior to her inheriting Monika’s “powers”.

 

Natsuki gets up and walks over to one of the desks nearby. She pivots and turns around and looks at me.

 

Natsuki: “I’m hungry. What did you want to eat today?”

 

A: “Hmmm...how does sushi sound?”

 

N: “Bleh. I hate fish, you know that.”

 

A: “Yes but the fish love you.”

 

I watch as Natsuki gives me a playful glare. It’s nice to know somethings don’t change.

 

N: “What about ramen?”

 

A: “Ramen sounds good.”

 

N: “Alright. Give me a second. Now, all I have to do is…”

 

A few moments later, there’s a flash of light and from that light, two bowls of hot ramen appear, complete with chopsticks. Even though I’ve seen her do this a lot at this point, it’s still amazing every time I see her do it.

 

N: “Hm? What are you waiting for? Come on. If you don’t it’ll get cold.”

 

I walk over and take a seat next to Natsuki as we sit there and eat together. I’ve sort of lost track of time while being in here. For all I know it’s time for dinner. Or lunch. Or breakfast for all I know. Not like it really matters anyway. Natsuki is about halfway through her bowl when she stops and places her chopsticks down.

 

N: “Anon...was I talking in my sleep?”

 

I’m halfway into a large portion of ramen as she asked me that question.

 

A: “Hmfph?”

 

N:  _ sigh _ “Swallow first dummy.”

 

A loud slurping sound can be heard as I put down the rest of the ramen.

 

A: “Aaaaah. That was good. But to answer your question, yes you did.”

 

Natsuki’s eyes focus intently on her bowl in front of her.

 

N: “What did you hear?”

 

I take a moment before answering. Normally I would joke with her and take a playful jab at her but this is not the time for playfulness. Her look communicates that clearly.

 

A: “You sounded like you were having a nightmare about your dad.”

 

Natsuki just stares at her food. Her eyes carry the same look the sky does when a bad storm is coming. Even though she has the ability to pretty much manipulate the reality of this world in many ways, there are somethings she cannot do. Or should I say, there are somethings she refuses to do. 

 

When I asked why not just erase her father from existence, she told me she couldn’t. I thought for the longest time she meant she couldn’t do it because she didn’t know how to do it. I mean with enough time, she’s learned to create and delete a lot of things in here. When it comes to her dad though, she told me she can’t bring herself to delete him. At the end of the day Natsuki is still a girl who wants her father’s affection. I can’t necessarily fault her for that. I even asked her, what if she just erased her memories of him and she told me she couldn’t do that either. The reason for that was because her memories of her father are so interwoven into her character file, that there would be no way of deleting her memories of him without deleting herself. It would seem the price she paid for inheriting Monika’s powers is to have to live with the memories of everything her father has done to her. 

 

She still hasn’t told me what happened in that house. Every time I would ask, her eyes would glow this really intense rose color and the entire classroom would shake. It would seem the classroom is tied to her emotional state. Or her anger at the thought of talking about things that happened to her is so intense that it literally shakes the foundations of reality. She really is scary when she’s mad. I’ve since learned that is one door that is best to remain closed.

 

I get up from the table and walk to one of the windows. As I stare out of it, I ask her something that I’ve been wondering lately.

 

A: “Do you miss them?”

 

Natsuki looks up from her bowl.

 

N: “Who?”

 

A: “The others.”

 

N: “And why would I? I don’t need them. I have you.”

 

Natsuki takes a big bite of ramen as she stares at me. 

 

You might be wondering why I asked her that. Well it’s because I’m staring at the others right now. You see, Natsuki didn’t delete anyone like Monika. No, she simply reset the game back to day one and allows the others to live that initial day over and over again. I have to admit, seeing MC functioning independent of me is a really surreal experience. 

 

Does it sound a bit cruel? Sure. Is it ideal? No but Natsuki isn’t the best at programming. I mean, she only recently learned how to make something other than cupcakes and cookies. Creating an entirely different series of events that don’t result in the deaths of your friends is going to take a while. Possibly a long while. She might act like she doesn’t care about them but she wouldn’t have kept them alive like this if she didn’t care at least a little.

 

A: “Oh stop it. They’re still your friends.”

 

N: “Hmph. It’s not like they miss me or anything.”

 

A: “But you do miss them don’t you?”

 

Natsuki turns her gaze from me to a far off corner of the room.

 

N: “Can we talk about something else please…”

 

I return to the table she’s at and kiss her on the top of head. It would seem her tsundere tendencies are still there even after her “epiphany”. I’m more surprised she didn’t lose it like the others did. Perhaps whatever her father did to her was worse than anything the realization her world was simply a fabrication could do to her. It’s one reason I decide to stay here. 

 

Yes I could leave whenever I wanted. Natsuki and I both know this. I choose to stay for a couple of reasons. One, I enjoy our time reading together. It’s a highlight of my day and I know Natsuki enjoys it. Two, someone has to keep an eye on her. I mean when you have the ability to warp the reality you’re in pretty much to the point where you can break it, yeah you need someone to make sure you don’t go and blink existence out of being with a misclick. And third, because I don’t want to leave her alone by herself. The poor girl has already suffered enough. Her father is a monster, she feels she’s pretty much ignored and forgotten even among her friends (apparently that’s one reason she’s so loud and acts so tough. She’s afraid if she isn’t, no one will notice her and people will forget about her.), and if I left, she literally would be stuck in this classroom by herself. I can’t do that to her. Not after everything we’ve been through.

 

A: “Sure. Did you want to watch anything on TV? Maybe a little Netflix and Chill?”

 

Natsuki gets up and walks up to me, a smug smile on her face. She stares up at me as she brushes her hair out of her face.

 

N: “You couldn’t handle me.”

 

A: “Then how about just Netflix then?”

 

N: “Ok. Give me a second to…”

 

A couch materializes in the room and then so does a TV...except the TV is upside down and broken.

 

A: “Uh...is the TV supposed to be like that?”

 

N: “Fucking...one second. Work you stupid thing…”

 

The broken TV is deleted and in its place, a brand new one takes it place. The screen comes on to show Natsuki’s Netflix account. If you ever wondered what she watches, there’s a LOT of slice of life and magical girl animes in here. And I do mean A LOT. I prop myself against the armrest rest one of my legs on the couch while the hangs off the side.

 

N: “Move over.”

 

A: “No. I’m relaxing.”

 

N: “Baka! I said move!”

 

A: “Make me.”

 

N: “You know what, fine!”

 

A: “Hey wait, what are you doing?

 

Natsuki crawls on the couch and sits in the open space between my legs. She looks back at me. Aww, she’s blushing.

 

N: “No funny business or I’ll hurt you.”

 

A: “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

 

Natsuki nestles against my chest as we decide what to watch. It’s times like this that I’m really grateful that she’s here.

 

A: “Uh Natsuki.”

 

N: “Huh, what is it?”

 

A: “Um...how are we supposed to click the show we want without a remote?”

 

I feel Natsuki’s body tense up. With a quick twirl of her hand, a digital remote forms as she hands it to me.

 

A: “Ah. Thank you. So how does Madoka Magica sound?”

 

N: “Huh? What’s that?”

 

A: “Oh it’s a really cool anime about magical girls.”

 

N: “That doesn’t sound that interesting. There’s literally hundreds of those.”

 

A: “Oh this one is different. It’s really...actually, lets just watch it. You’ll see what I’m talking about.”

 

N: “Ok.”

 

As the opening song for the anime starts, I hear Natsuki say something.

 

N: “Anon?”

 

A: “Huh? What is it?”

 

N: “...I...I love you. Thank you for spending time with me.”

 

A: “Hmm...I love you too Natsuki.”


End file.
